The invention relates to optic fiber connectors. More particularly, the invention relates to the connection of fiber optic cables to optic fiber connectors.
Optical communication systems have conventionally employed various kinds of optical connectors for connecting fiber optic cables. In recent years, a Mechanically Transferable (MT) type connector and a Multifiber Push-On (MPO) type connector, capable of being engaged and disengaged simply by a push-pull operation, have been used as connectors that can easily connect or disconnect fiber optic cables. These types of connectors use an MT type ferrule at a mating end of the optical connector. The optic fiber connectors using the MT type ferrule are constructed for easy alignment of the end faces of mating optic fibers by guide pins and are very useful in terms of ease of use, weight, and cost. Proper alignment of the fiber optic cables can be important to signal integrity, and mechanical strength of the connection is often important to maintaining such alignment.
The connector typically has a cable end for connecting a fiber optic cable and a mating end for mating to another connector. At the cable end of the optical connector, fiber optic cables are often terminated with a boot to provide some mechanical strength to the end of the cable, thereby reducing the chance of damage to the cable and any resulting fiber misalignment. Even with a boot, however, the fiber optic cable may move an unacceptable amount within the connector, possibly leading to optic fiber damage or misalignment.
Accordingly, a need exists for a fiber optic connector that provides increased mechanical strength to the connection between a fiber optic cable and the connector.
Further, as is well known in fiber optics, bending or twisting of a fiber optic cable too sharply can lead to a reduction in the signal transmission quality of the cable. However, it is often necessary to bend or twist fiber optic cables to route the cables within, to and from equipment such as computers, connector panels, junctions boxes, etc. Accordingly, fiber optic cables are evaluated to determine a minimum bend radius. As long as a fiber optic cable is bent at a radius that is equal to or greater than the minimum bend radius, there should be no reduction (or an acceptable reduction) in transmission quality. However, if a fiber optic cable is bent at a radius below its minimum bend radius, there is a potential for a reduction in signal transmission quality through the bend. While a cable guide may provide enough reinforcement to limit the bend radius of the cable, a cable guide may not provide protection against fiber optic cable rotation. Such rotation may reduce transmission quality or even break an optic fiber.
Thus, a need exists for a cable guide that can receive a fiber optic cable and circumferentially rotate, yet provide some protection against over-rotation.
A connector is provided for coupling optic fibers. The connector has a mating end for mating to another connector and a cable end for connection to a fiber optic cable having a jacket. The connector comprises a mating end outer shell, a ferrule, and a cable end outer shell. The mating end outer shell has a cavity for receiving an optic fiber of the cable, the cavity defining an axis through the connector. The ferrule is disposed in the cavity of the mating end outer shell. The cable end outer shell has a body portion and an extension member and is coupled to the mating end outer shell. The extension member provides an offset for deforming the jacket when the jacket is crimped to the connector. The extension member may extend generally radially from the body portion. The body portion may comprise ridges oriented laterally with respect to the axis. In this manner, a crimp sleeve may be secured to the body portion of the connector causing the jacket to deform around the extension member, thereby providing a frictional force that is generally opposite any pulling force on the cable. As such, the mechanical connection between the fiber optic cable and the connector may be strengthened, possibly providing protection against optic fiber damage and fiber optic misalignment at the mating end.
The connector may further comprise a crimp sleeve for crimping the cable jacket to the body portion of the cable end outer shell. The crimp sleeve may include an aperture for gripping the jacket upon crimping. The cable end outer shell may comprise a second extension member extending radially from the body portion distal from the cable end.
The connector may be configured as a push-pull type connector, comprising a coupling sleeve slidably mounted to the mating end outer shell and a spring biasing the coupling sleeve towards the mating end of the connector. The coupling sleeve may comprise an arm extending generally axially along the connector. The arm may comprise a generally axially oriented groove for mating with a corresponding ridge of a backplane housing. The arm may also have a generally circumferentially oriented notch for mating with or without a tool and for removing the connector from the backplane housing.
A boot is provided for a fiber optic cable. The boot comprises a body having a passageway therethrough and a first end and a second end. The first end is adapted to be rotatably coupled to a cable guide. The boot also comprises a rotation control device coupled to the body that limits rotation of the body with respect to the cable guide.
A cable guide is provided for a fiber optic cable. The cable guide comprises a body having a first end and a second end opposite the first end. The first end is adapted to be rotatably coupled to a boot. The body defines a passageway from the first end to the second end for receiving the fiber optic cable. The cable guide also comprises a rotation key coupled to the body that limits rotation of the body with respect to the boot.
The above-listed features, as well as other features, of the invention will be more fully set forth hereinafter.